


Hiding

by ebonyfeather



Category: Firefly, Primeval
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Random Pairing Generator- prompt: Danny Quinn meets Mal Reynolds under a police car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

 

Danny dived to the side as the triceratops came thundering down the high street, spooked by police cars. The team had tried to tell them that their people could handle it, but no, the police had decided to help. They had been trying to chase it back toward the anomaly, but it appeared that the creature wasn’t ready to go yet. It was stomping in his direction and so he dropped and rolled under the first car he found.

 

“Send the bloody thing my way why don’t you,” he grumbled, wincing as his shoulder hit the pavement hard.

 

“You can get help for talking to yourself,” an amused voice observed.

 

Danny frowned, glancing to his right and finding himself face to face with a brown haired man in a battered leather coat. OK, not what he was expecting.

 

“So, what’s your excuse?” at Danny’s blank look, the stranger indicated upwards to the car they were currently both squashed under.

 

Danny pointed. “Triceratops,” he said. “You?”

 

The stranger grinned. “Police.”

 

They both contemplated that for a moment. Danny expected the man to be alarmed at the fact there was a dinosaur rampaging about but instead he just got a bright smile.

 

“Mal Reynolds,” he said, shuffling until he could get his arm out from under him to offer a hand to Danny. “So, come here often?”

 

Danny laughed. “Geez, you pick your times, don’t you?”

 

Mal took another glance out from their hiding place. The police and the dinosaur were both occupied at the opposite end of the street and so he shuffled back out from under the car. Crouching, he smiled at Danny.

 

“Coming? I know this great little bar just around the corner…”

 

It looked as though they had everything under control with the Triceratops, Danny thought as extricated himself with one last glance back at the now-closing anomaly. Out from the cramped space under the car, Danny had the chance to cast an appraising eye over Mal, taking note of the boots and tight trousers- he especially liked the tight trousers- and the gun strapped to Mal’s thigh. Wait, gun? Mal noticed, casting a pointed look to the dart-rifle that Danny still carried.

 

He went to join Mal, holding out a hand as they walked.

 

“I’m Danny, by the way. Danny Quinn.”

 

 

 


End file.
